


Conflicted Ambition

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Hop loved his big brother. A lot. And not just as a brother, and not just as a fan. But in other ways too. Maybe hero worship can get a little out of hand sometimes. But it’s hard when you have a brother as great as Leon.
Relationships: Hop/Leon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Conflicted Ambition

Hop stared at the ceiling. He had been trying to sleep for hours, unsuccessfully. His brother would be coming home soon. He hadn’t seen him in months. His brother wasn’t able to take a lot of time off to visit home, but every time he did, Hop was so worked up he couldn’t think of anything else. He had made a mess of all his chores that day. He had spilled a bag of pokemon food in the yard, forgotten the canned tomatoes his mother needed for dinner, and worst of all even forgotten to record Leon’s latest interview on television.

He sighed and rolled over again, hugging his pillow to his chest. He wasn’t sure why his brother made him so wound up. When they were both little it hadn’t been like that at all. They’d had a typical sibling relationship until Leon went off to become a trainer. He could still remember Leon playing football with him in the garden, or going down to the fish and chip shop in the next town over to watch pokemon matches on the big TV screens there. It had been fun, but not really different from how most brothers acted. 

When Leon left to train pokemon on his own, Hop had cried for a week straight. He had been almost inconsolable. His mother liked to tease him by reminding him that the only time he would stop was when Leon would send messages home. Lee had sent him a League hat form overseas the first time he missed Hop’s birthday, and he had worn it so much the sun had bleached out the logo. He still had it hidden away in his closet somewhere where his mother and grandmother couldn’t throw it out while he was out of the house.

After another solid fifteen minutes of staring at the ceiling hop sat up and swung his legs out of the bed. He wasn’t going to do himself any favors just laying there in the dark. He tried to think about the things that had helped calm him down as a kid. The first option was the most obvious. He crept downstairs, walking on the balls of his feet to make sure he didn’t wake his family, or any of the household pokemon. He made it to the kitchen without incident and pulled open the fridge, poking around to see what was there. Three and a half cold sausages straight from the tupperware later, he didn’t feel any more tired, just less hungry. He crammed the last bite in his mouth, wiped his hands on his pajama bottoms, and headed back upstairs.

At the end of the hall he was about to turn into his own bedroom when he noticed the door to Leon’s room was slightly ajar. Leon hadn’t lived at home in years. But he and his grandmother had insisted on keeping it for Leon like he had left it. Hop’s favorite chore was going in and getting to dust and polish all of Leon’s trophies and awards, and reorganize his hat collection. 

Hop looked around, noted that everyone else’s doors were closed, and the lights were out, and snuck into Leon’s room, closing the door behind him. He waited for a moment to see if anyone had heard him, and then locked the door for good measure. It was late, the sky outside dark, but he didn’t turn the lights on. He knew Leon’s room well enough he could navigate the space with his eyes closed. 

He walked along the length of the wall, looking up at the shelves of memorabilia. When he was standing there looking at all the signs of Leon’s success, it was hard to think of him as just his older brother. The man in the pictures, on the posters, whose name was written on a dozen plaques and trophies, seemed more like a hero than anything. He was like a rock star and a pro athlete all in one. He felt a little shiver go down his spine, and then made a decision to indulge in his hero worship a bit.

Hop went over and rummaged in the dresser until he found what he was looking for. It was an old jersey of Leon’s, well worn and left behind form one of his last visits home. Hop held it up to his face and gave it a quick sniff. It was clean, but under the smell of soap, it still smelled like Leon. there was the distinct scent of his shampoo and conditioner, and the faint aroma of his spicy sports deodorant. He took a deep breath and then felt a tugging sensation deep in his stomach. It was good but it wasn’t enough.

He pulled off his pajama top quickly, not even bothering with the buttons and just yanking it over his head. He pulled the jersey on and wrapped his arms around himself, basking in the sensation. It was perfect. The cotton was worn so soft and thin it was the best thing that he had ever felt on his body. His nipples peaked under the shirt, the tips rubbing against the thin fabric. 

Hop looked in the still open drawer and his mouth went dry. In amongst the promotional shirts and sponsored hoodies, were a few pairs of what he was certain were Leon’s underwear. They weren’t the kind his mother still bought for him, the plain cotton y fronts she got in packs of ten. No, these were flashy, just like Leon was. He picked up a pair with trembling fingers, and dug his fingers into the fabric. They were smaller than he would have guessed, the same red as the lining of his cape, and very stretchy. He gave them an experimental tug and noted that sides weren’t just plain material, but were actually a sporty mesh. 

He leaned down a bit, holding his breath. He should put them back. He should put them back and take off the shirt and go to his own room and count wooloo until he finally fell asleep. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to give in to his darker desires, to have the best fanboy experience he could. He lifted the fabric to his face and sucked in a breath. The underwear was better than the shirt. It was less clean smelling, not dirty, but it had a noticeable scent. His tongue slipped out of his mouth before he could even gain control of his body. There wasn’t much of a taste, but the fabric felt smooth, almost slippery on his tongue. He pulled them away from his face, blushing, and glanced around the room. He had only been in there for a few minutes, and there was no sign anyone else was awake. He bit his lip as he considered for a moment, and then climbed onto leon’s bed. Laying back on the pillow and closing his eyes, he tried to soak it all in. Leon’s shirt against his bare skin. The lingering scent of his berry conditioner and smoky body spray. 

If he screwed his eyes tight and touched his own chest through the shirt, he could just about imagine it was Leon with him there, touching him. Stroking him. He put the underwear to his mouth again and shoved the front of them into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue against the fabric, searching for the taste. He could imagine it, just a little salty, slightly bitter. 

“Hng!” Hop reached down and palmed his cock through his pajama bottoms. He had thought about this before, Leon touching him, him touching Leon, sometimes just leon being near him while he touched himself. He tried to focus on the feeling in his mouth. Leon would be coming home soon, what would it be like to come into his room, climb into his bed, and worship him like he was meant to be worshipped. 

He hadn’t seen Leon naked in years, but he could imagine. Leon was obviously in amazing shape. He wanted to worship those muscles, to lick his way down that flat stomach, trace the indents of his adonis belt with his tongue. He guessed Leon slept in nothing but his underwear. Probably the same kind he had shoved in his mouth already. His mouth overflowed with spit, saliva dripping down his chin as he thought about licking Leon’s cock to full hardness through the fabric. How his erection would look framed in wet fabric, the taste of his precome soaking through the underwear. 

Hop reached down and undid the drawstring of his pajamas. He wiggled out of them, overheated skin getting goosebumps in the chill night air. His skin was hot all over, clammy and sticking to the bed covers. He spit the underwear out of his mouth, and then drew them up his own legs. They were fairly fitted, even on his smaller build. His cock strained through the material, the wet spot his spit had made rubbing against the wet and over sensitive tip. 

He pinched his nipple through his shirt with one hand, imagining it was Leon’s larger, warmer hands on him, and then wrapped a hand around his cock through the underwear with the other. His body felt like it was electrified, every nerve was screaming for more attention. It wasn’t enough though. He rolled over on the bed and buried his face in leon’s pillow, sucking in the scent as much as he could. It was making him lightheaded. He fucked into his own fist on his brother’s bed, reaching for something just beyond his grasp. He was close, he could feel it. He reached behind himself and spread his legs wide, feeling the imaginary weight of his brother’s eyes on him. It was shameful, but it felt right. He wasn’t the champion, but he could offer himself up to the champion. That would be something. 

“Anh..!” he jammed a few fingers into his mouth and slicked them up as best as he could. He then reached back and slid his hand into the trunks. He prodded at his own hole and winced. He hadn’t done this before, hadn’t done much of anything even all by himself, but he soldiered on ahead and pressed the tip of a finger inside himself. It felt strange, it even hurt a little, but it was better when he thought of it not as his own finger with the chewed up nails sliding inside, but Leon’s. 

He could imagine Leon comforting him, rubbing his back and whispering in his ear while he fingered him open. It hurt more than a little with nothing but spit at first, but he got to the point where he could fit two of his own fingers inside without pain. He pressed around inside his own body until he found what he was looking for. That sweet spot inside that made his legs wobble underneath of him. He ground down and rubbed his cock into the bed. 

“Leon! Please, please, please, Leon, I want you so bad. Just please, pay attention to me...Lee!” Hop shoved his face into the pillow to muffle his own voice as he came undone. His cock twitched as he spurted into his big brothers dirty underwear. He rode out the wave of pleasure and collapsed on the bed, carefully removing his fingers. He felt sticky and sweaty and utterly wrecked. He was more worn out than he was after a long workout. He glanced over at the clock and realized it had gotten so late it was almost early, and finally he was truly tired. He yawned and stretched in the bed. He was too comfortable to move much. He rolled over in the bed and dragged the duvet up and over himself. It was soft and warm, and he let his eyes drift shut for just a moment. 

When he opened them again, he was looking up at Gloria’s perplexed face. 

“Uh, huh? What?” He sat up quickly, pulling the blankets around his waste to make sure he wasn’t exposed. 

Gloria laughed and turned away. “I came up here looking for you! We were going to go into town to get things for the party when leon gets here!” She glanced over her shoulder and grinned. “I came over when you were late, and your family said you were probably still awake. I think it’s cute you sleep in here when leon is away.” 

“Uh, yeah, just sometimes ya know…” Hop rubbed the back of his head, trying to will away his blush. “I don’t like, sleep in here all the time.”

Gloria shrugged and picked up a random hat that was on a dressed, popping it on her own head and looking in a mirror. “Hey, I get it, Leon is cool! I would love to have a big brother i cared about so much!”

“Yeah...exactly.” 


End file.
